Power Rangers: Dragon Rage
by davidrock2000
Summary: Everything started in the ancient Greece, where there existed the most powerful gladiators that ever existed, who were given very powerful crystals in which contained spirits of dragons to defend the earth from the evil that terrorized the planet, now is up to a new group of teenagers to defeat the great evil from planet earth with the spirit of the dragons.
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

Power rangers Dragon Rage

Chapter 1 (Updated): The Beginning Part 1

Everything started in the ancient Greece, where there existed the most powerful gladiators that ever existed, who were given very powerful crystals in which contained spirits of dragons to defend the earth from the evil that terrorized the planet, after a pretty deadly fight against good and evil the enemy was defeated, all the crystals were kept away so it couldn´t go to the wrong hands, now on modern days 5 teenagers brave enough will be given to them to become the new rangers that will save the planet from falling again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

2:30 PM

In the Holminston High School, a teacher enters to a classroom:

Hello class, my name is Mr. Golmec Smith, but you can professor Golm, today I will teach about the ancient dragons from Greek mythology….

Meanwhile in the underground ruins of acropolis, a monster called Coplish and his assistant Trepent:

We will finally destroy this helpless planet like the others, but before that we need to find the all the crystals before anyone those, and get revenge on that scum of Crixus, WE WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING' said Coplish, "of course my lord, we will succeed" Trepent affirmed leaving the room.

Back at Holminston, 3 teenagers are talking to each other:

It's really interesting what you can learn from Greek mythology' Drew said (Drew is not very tall, his average, skinny, he's hair is black and has light brown eyes, his skin color is brown, he is always hearing blue T-shirts and black shorts, there's not a single time his not hearing shorts, he's the smartass of the school), "yeah I know right? " Elsa stated (Elsa is kinda short, she is not to skinny but neither is she fat, average I would say, she is blonde with dark brown eyes, she likes to wear white shirts with yellow sweaters even if it's summer and skinny jeans, she is very calm and intellect, she is not as smart as Drew but she tries).

Really? I think it's just simply boring, you know what's really interesting, THIS SWEATASS CARS!' John said yelling, "learning about some gladiators who changed forms whenever they went to battle, but that less important… " John finished saying (John is kinda of tall, skinny, has black hair and has sea blue eyes, he always likes to wear his green cap and doesn't care about whatever his wearing as long he looks swaggy, John is very energetic and doesn't care about school a lot and sometimes he can be kind of annoying, in other words he is simply crazy).

Drew then started speaking-What do you mea..(the teacher interrupts by saying something) Class, I want everyone to meet your new classmate, say hello, everyone started saying hello.

Before we can continue, tell us what's your name?' Golm asked the new classmate, Edward' He stated. (Edward is not very tall, also average, skinny, brown hair with green eyes, he isn't very special when it comes to clothing but he always has his red bracelet given by his dad, he is very agile with weapons and in hand to hand combat, he is very strategic and very intelligent maybe as Drew, and he really likes to hear electro music, he is very calm also).

Later that day, the 4 teenagers find themselves talking to each other when they see something strange:

Drew talks to him-Its really nice to meet you (an explosion is heard), "what was that? " Drew said startled from the noise, Edward continued saying -I don't know but it seem that is from outside (they look through the window and see some monsters) "What the heck? " The four said at the same time.

What are does?' John asked looking at the monsters that were getting inside the instillation, "I don't know but we better run " Elsa said before they started running, while running, outside kind of far from the school they found themselves surrounded from those monsters, trying to beat them, they fell off from small cliff in which they were all standing and find then seeing a weird cave in which they ran in to get cover.

Where are we?' Drew asked looking around, than Edward spoke –It doesn't matter where we are, while we don't have to mess with those monsters we are ok.

Then John started looking around the cave and then found something-Hey everyone look at this crystals. He grabs one of them and then soddenly a secret gateway opens up, and a girl wearing a pink shirt and black shorts walks out from there and threaten to fight them, they told her that they were just finding a shelter to hide from the monster of earlier, she then settle down and starts telling them about those crystals that John found.

OK, know I understand, my name is Kelia, sorry for the misunderstanding it's just that my mentor told me to check for anyone that enters here and starts grabbing the crystals, which you just did, I really didn't know why he told me to do it because no one has ever enter here except you four, but know I get it, those crystals you see here contain _dragon spirits_ for anyone brave enough to fight the evil like the monsters outside…-Kelia was interrupted by John, Wait, wait, did you just said _dragon spirits_? I think I've heard that same story on some gladiators, that when the time would come, the spirit of a dragon would choose who would become a defender of the planet.

Kelia-You're, right and from the looks of it the spirits have chosen you four, also including me. Know to give the crystals to the corresponding person.

You Elsa will be the yellow ranger with the spirit of the dragon of balance, John you will be the green ranger with the spirit of the dragon of peace and nature…, 'He as the spirit of peace? You must be joking?, he is literally crazy, seriously you haven't seen him fighting " Drew said astonished at what Kelia said also interrupting what she was saying.

There is a purpose for everything, the spirit chose him I didn´t'- Kelia stated, "Now to continue, I will be the pink ranger with the spirit of the dragon of the air, Drew you will be the blue ranger with the spirit of the dragon of the ice, and finally you Edward will be our leader being the red ranger with the spirit of the dragon of the fire, everything else you will have to find out from yourselves, now let's go and beat some monsters ass…. "She finished saying running with everyone outside of the cave.

To be Continued.

**If you have any more ideas for this series, just PM me, also don't forget to review this fanfic, I want to know what you guys think and in what I can improve.**

**Note: Kelia is not too short, she is skinny, black hair with light brown eyes, her color skin is brownish going to white, she is very brave, very agile, and kind of intelligent like Elsa, she has live almost all her life in the wilderness making her very strategic in survival.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

**Everything started in the ancient Greece, where there existed the most powerful gladiators that ever existed, who were given very powerful crystals in which contained spirits of dragons to defend the earth from the evil that terrorized the planet, now is up to a new group of teenagers to defeat the great evil from planet earth with the spirit of the dragons.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

The teenagers go running outside to get some asskicking action, making them split in pairs, while fighting the monsters, John gives a burning fist to the nearest monster he then preforms a backflip and lifting the ground then drow in it far away from his view "Wow, damn I didn't know I could do that. "

Let's see what else you can do'- John smirked then he visualized his surroundings with his nature vision, he then noticed that he was surrounded by 5, then 10, then 20 monsters all hiding in bushes or behind tree's, "Now this is what I call #&amp;%$ work".

Meanwhile, Drew the blue ranger (not far from John) was beating many, until the beating got him, laying on the ground with much pain, "What do I do know?, I can't feel my legs" he thought , a monster approach him, but Drew shot water from his hands, making the monster fall and faint, "What? How did I do that? I didn't know I had special powers" Drew thought to himself while trying to stand up, he then shot more water to all the monster approaching to him, "Now, I think I can use this to my advantage".

"Now, that was easy, but we will need some weapons if we're gonna kill them all" John said breathing heavily and taking out an MK 47 from his backpack and shooting a nearby monster "Dude, since when do you carry a freaking MK 47!?" Yelled Drew, "Oh, I just carry it around if incase sh** like this happens" John said.

"Well then John, you have to be the most craz…" Drew got interrupted by a big explotion that just got off nearby where they were, making them wonder where it came from, then they see and hear the group yelling "GET INSIDE THE CAVE, QUICK!" they ran as fast as they could, outrunning everything in their way.

Inside the cave, everyone gathered together, then there was an awkward silence, then after a minute Edward spoke -"Well, we need go outside and keep fighting them, we cannot just sit here and let our city get destroyed", "I know, but our powers won't hold them for long enough, and also they're so many of them" said Kelia.

"Edward is wright, we can't give up right now, we got to plan something or maybe we can…" suddenly footsteps are heard, interrupting what Elsa was about to say, "Everyone prepare your self's, and don't make any sound" said Edward, everyone shaking from fear, when the noise stopped.

Then a figure popped up, saying "Looks that now everyone has met Kelia and got comfort in your new base", everyone got confused at what he said, "Wait what?!, you know us? Drew said confused, "Of course I know all of you, first let me introduce myself, I'm master Crixus (real roman name by the way), I have been get information about you and the others, to help me save your world, and redo what have your ancestors done, fight and destroy what evil has redone" Crixus spoke and turning the lights of their new HQ.

Drew then said "You mean the gladiators that became power rangers?", "Oh, I see now that Kelia has teach everything you need to know, and yes I do mean about them".

"Will talk about that later, what I want to know is what are does creepy monsters?, why are they here? And who sent them here?" Spoke John angry and confused, "Well my dear John *takes a small breath*, does creepy monsters you fought are called glatus, they are here just to accomplish their mission which is destroy and take revenge, and last they were sent by their leader Coplish, with that said, that is why I collected info. About all of you, and see if you have the capability to be a wordy power ranger, that is why you now have special powers and have the spirit of dragons, to defeat any foe who wants to take over the world", everyone looked surprised at Crixus answer.

"But how are we going to defeat this guy so called Coplish if we don't have that much power to defeat those glatus you speak of?" Elsa spoke, "Well then, the answer is here *he then shows them their new morphers*, your new morphers, with this you can transform and get weapons that will allow you to battle much easy, now, there isn't much time to keep speaking there's a city to save so , go, go, go!" Almost yelling and pushing the teenagers to the exit.

Everyone was running outside, "I see a bright future for the five of them, and I know they'll become the new gladiators that we need" Crixus speaking to himself.

**If you have any more ideas for this series, just PM me, also don't forget to review this fanfic, I want to know what you guys think and in what I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The spirit unleashed

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we will see how they control they're new powers and if the new villain in town called "Abaddon", and see if they're really up to do a teamwork all together.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"YEAH!, LET'S TEST THIS NEW POWESSSSS!" said John yelling outside the cave, kelia then asked "Is he always like this?" "I'm afraid yes"-Elsa said talking to kelia, "Ok, so let's morph now" Edward said looking to everyone, then everyone nooded, "Ok then, It's morphing time!", then all did their morphing sequence then changed, to the Power Rangers.

"Awsome, a dragon blaster, and a hammer axe?!, how can this get even better?" John said taking out his weapons, and hitting a nearby glatus on its face.

"Hey what's this, a dragon blaster?, wow and a trident, cool!" Drew said with anticipation.

"Ahh, I like this weapon, a dragon blaster, ohh!, and a two blades!" Elsa said with excitement.

"YESS!, a dragon blaster, and a crossbow?!, I like where this is going" Kelia said also with excitement.

"Ok, so everyone has a dragon blaster (Which is some kind of gun, if you were wondering), then what is my secondary weapon?" Edward said thinking to himself as he looks down to his waist and seeing **a sword with red color on it, and with some black toches, **"Awsome, a fire sword, now with this I can battle".

After getting rid of all the glatus, the heroes ran quickly to the city were more glatus where.

**Meanwhile in the ruins…,** "Trepent I want to know what is the meaning of this" Coplish then shows to his assistant a computer in where videos of the power rangers where shown fighting with the glatus and defeating them.

"U-Uhm, I think they are trying to fight back, my lord" Trepent said in a scared kind of way, "I know that you stupid, _It seems that Coplish found the crystals before me_-He thought, whatever, I will need you to defeat them, so we can proceed with our vengeance" Coplish said as turning off the computer, "N-No need my lord, I have already called one of our co-op commanders to deal with does RATS!, he is called "Abaddon", they'll not stand a chance against Abaddon, my lord" Trepent said.

"Then send him over there, and tell him to finish with them NOW!" Said Coplish with his evil voice, "Yes, my lord, I will send him right now" Trepent said as he slowly walk out the room.

**Back at the city…**, "YEAH!, we're kicking their asses as if it was nothing" John said as he hits a glatus in his face with his hammer axe, "Yeah, your right, now we will help all the people to calm down and rebuild their shelters*Big louds of people screaming an running for their lifes*, wait I thought we already took the glatus that were there?" Edward said as he looks to his right.

"I don't think it's the glatus that is making the chaos over there" Elsa said as she look to see an ugly figure scaring people and destroying things, "Well, whatever it is we won't let it go on, so let's go" Edward said as everyone nooded and followed Edward where the monster was.

"Jajaja, yeah you run, you little scary cats!, and I will keep destroying what its yours, jajaja" The evil monster laughed not noticing that the rangers were coming, "HEY! YOU!, SCUMBAG, WE'RE HERE TO DEFEAT YO ASS!" John yelled at the monster, and then the monster turned around to see who said that.

"Ohh, you guys must be the little kids I was talked about, well, you all look less menacing in real life, jaja, but before I make you all of you little into pieces, I'll introduce myself, I am co-op commander "Abaddon", sent from my lord "Coplish" to destroy you all, now if you please, I need to crush you to finish my task" Abaddon said as he took out a big fist and missed to the power rangers.

"We, will beat you up, you big meanie, come team lets morph now" Elsa said then everyone nooded, "Ok then team let's do this!, Its morphing time!" Edward said as everyone did their morphing sequence and then morphed.

"Jaja, changing to a Halloween costume won't help you if you want to defeat me, jaja!- Abaddon said while using his psychic to control the rangers, "Now, what are you gonna do, cry for your mommy, jaja!" Abaddon said as lunching them to the ground, "Ok, enough of this I'll go right in an beat the hell out of this monster!" John said in an angrily voice, John then ran with his hammer axe to his head, but it was useless, because abaddon hit first with his burning fist to the top of the head of John, making John fall and unable to move for a bit, "Ouch, that hurt" Said John with a squished voice.

"Come on guys, we need to do a plan" Edward said to the others and the others nooded, "We will do this, you Kelia will distract him, Drew you will go behind and throw him to us with your trident while he is distracted, Elsa and me will be ready to beat him up, ok guys?" Edward whispered to them and again they nooded, "Ok, so everyone on your position", everyone went to their places, and then Keila walked forward, "What, finally you're ready to surrender?"Abaddon said, "No, we will never surrender for what is right!" Kelia yelled to abaddon.

"Well then, hit me" Abaddon teased, as soon as Kelia was about to run, John stud up and went right in and tried to hit Abaddon again, "Takes this, you dammed monster!" John said while jumping to his face, and then ruined the plan that Edward made, John was again sent flying, Drew missed at his shot and fell to the ground with his water, Edward and Elsa where spotted and where drown to the ground really hard, with the psychic powers.

"What the freak dude?" Drew asked angry at John, "Sorry, I just tried to take him myself" John said ashamed to what he had just done, "Whatever, you two just stop fighting, we will do another plan okey" Edward said tired from been hit with the gound, everyone nooded again and also with John "Ok then, this is the plan…" the only thing that Abaddon heard was whispering.

" ...and John you follow along with me, ok?" Edward finish saying, "Of course" John nooded, "Ok, everyone to your positions" Edward said again, "Now what?, ahh, doesn't matter anyway, I'll still beat you stinky people an finish my task" Abaddon said but not noticing that the only in front of him was the red ranger, "NOW!" Edward yelled, "What?" Abaddon said confused and looked around to only see the blue ranger trident on his face and blowing water to his face, followed by the pink ranger who drew 10 arrows fastly to his hands so he can't use his powers, then the yellow jumped out of a tree and stabbed him in the feet and his chest, then the green ranger hit him on the face while he was trying to get up from the stab.

"AHHH!" Abaddon then yelled, then the rangers used their combination to finish him off, "Wait, what are you doing, this isn't suppose to happen, you'll all pay for what you've don..*Explodes and is gone forever*", "Yeah that felt good, now no one will be on our way to defeating evil" Drew said with a grin in his smile

**Back at the ruins… **"DANG IT!, IT FAILED DANG IT!, TREPENT!" Coplish yelled out loudly, "Y-y-yes my l-lord?" Trepent said really scared, "What's the meaning of this?" Coplish said, "Well it looks like our co-op commander failed us, b-but don't worry my lord, those rangers will die one way or a-another" Trepent said trying to calm himself down, "You better be a man of your words trepent, I'll be patient" Coplish said again, "Thank you my lord but next time, I won't fail you I promise" Trepent said as he leaves the room, "Next time, rangers, next time" Trepent said to himself.

**If you have any more ideas for this series, just PM me, also don't forget to review this fanfic, I want to know what you guys think and in what I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mega dream

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now will see badly can they handle their allies "The Zords", and see if the new monster in town will be able to defeat the rangers, and continue on their quest of vengeance.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"Ohh, yesterday was fetal, so much that I can't even feel my legs from being launched many times" John said trying to massage his legs while sitting, "I know right?" Drew said sitting down, "I just got one question Crixus, will all of the monsters be as weird and kind of powerfull as the one we saw yesterday?" Elsa asked to the master Crixus.

"I'm afraid to say it, but yes, that's why all five need to train right now, not only to become stronger, if not, to be prepared for what can happen later" Crixus answered, "So, let's train right now, to be prepared if another one of does weird monsters pops up" Edward said while walking to the training room on their HQ.

**Meanwhile at the ruins… **"I think it's time my lord" A weird figure said from the shadow, "And who are you, I may say" Coplish said trying to see who spoke, "My name is Nazar, Trepent told me to come over here to have your approvement my lord" Nazar said as he walked away from the shadow so he could be able to see.

"Ok then, Nazar what can you do?" Coplish asked at Nazar, then nazar backed up, and then showed him a third eye from his pocket, "With this I can control the realm of the dreams, and destroy the rangers inside the realm like nothing" Nazar told him, "Interesting, approvement passed" Coplish said sending him to the city.

**Back at the Holminston School…** "The training we did, really helped me out, now soon enough I'll grow muscles, cool right?!" John said to the others as they walked through the hallway, but not noticing that a girl was looking at Edward with so much love as they walked around, "Ahhhh, the new guy really is cute, I want to know if he likes me, well I think I'll leave it for another day" a strange girl said as she was walking to her classroom.

Then their morphers made a sound meaning that something bad was happening, "What's up Crixus?" Edward said, "More problems at downtown" Crixus said throughout the morpher, "We will be right up, you herd Crixus let's hurry up" Edward said running along with the others.

Getting close to the downtown, the rangers fastly morph, and heard people screaming and running out of there, then the rangers got to the place spotting the monster that was making trouble, "Hey you, stop scaring this poor people out" Kelia said at monster, "Well, well, look at we have here, the rangers showed up to defend this stupid little people" Nazar said looking at the ranger, "Well then if you're not going to stop your massacre, we will, go now rangers!" Edward said running towards Nazar, but then Nazar used his stone third eye from his pocket, and teleporting the rangers to a weird place.

"Where are we!? Drew said out loud, loud enough that he made eco's , "You stupid rangers, let me introduce myself first, my name is "Nazar", and you're in my realm of shattered dreams, oh, and also there is no way out" Nazar said as he attacked the rangers, "Ouch, for a dream, it feels pretty real" Elsa said trying to stand up but falling again from another hit of Nazar.

"Oh, I forgot to say, even though it's a dream I will still hurt you, because it's a dream in the real world" Nazar said and hitting the rangers again but this time missing, "Well, that doesn't make any sense" John said jumping and trying to hit Nazar on his face, but he teleported away from him, letting John fall to the ground and hitting his face.

"You know what?, we need to find a way out" Edward said to everyone and they nooded except for John, "Wait, but that nasty monster said that there was no way out" John said at Edward, "I know, but he must have been joking, every place was an exit" Edward told John.

"That's right, if it has an entrance it has to have and exit, so if we came here from that weird stone eye he has there, then the same way we will get out" John said looking at the eye Nazar had in his hand, "That's a great observation John, so here is the plan…" Drew was saying to everyone, while Nazar was only hearing whispering and said "Hey what are you all saying about me?, I will totally destroy for that!" Nazar said getting close to the rangers and almost getting hit by him.

"Under stud, everyone?" Drew said to all of them and everyone nooded, "Ok then, let's do this everybody" Edward said to everyone, then they went into their positions, "Come on rangers, you all know you can't get out of this place" Nazar said trying to hit Edward who was in front of him.

"But you can" Edward grinned, then Kelia snuck behind Nazar and taking his eye from him, "What?" Nazar said confused then noticing that the eye was taken from him, "NOOO!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nazar yelled, then he looked at Kelia who had just destroyed the stone eye into pieces.

"Ah yeah, that feels good, back at the city" John said as he ran as fast as he could to hit Nazar on the stomach, then Edward used his flaming sword to make Nazar unconscious from the hit, then the team used their strike attack and destroyed him.

"NOOOOOO!, Trepent he failed us to" Coplish said angrily at Trepent, "S-sorry my lord, but this ain't over yet" Trepent said trying to not get scared again, "What do you mean?" Coplish asked to Trepent, "I have feared that this would happen again so I made antidote that would make our monsters bigger in size" Trepent said, "Then use it" Coplish said, "Yes my lord, at your orders" Trepent said throwing the antidote to Nazar, and making grow a lot, "What the" Elsa said getting a bit nervous at what she was seeing, "Now this is what I call I morph" Nazar said at the rangers, then their morphers made a sound again.

"Rangers, use your new Zords and combine them to make the megazord, so you can finally defeat this monster" Crixus said throughout the morhper, "Yes Crixus will follow as ordered, you heard the master, let's summon this Zords" Edward said taking out a coin and inserting it to their morhpers to summon the Zords

The blue ranger Zord was a whitish blue dragon that came out from a snow mountain, the yellow ranger Zord was a yellow/orange dragon that came out from a mountain, the green ranger Zord was a green dragon that came out from a big tree, the pink ranger Zord was a pink dragon that came out from the clouds, and the red ranger Zord was a red dragon that came out from a volcano.

After that the rangers combined their Zords to make the Megazord and defeat Nazar, after all the Zords were combined and made the Megazord the rangers were sucked into a dream again but this time without the eye, "Rangers don't make the monster take your brain, try hard to snap out of it" Edward said inside the Megazord, and everyone nooded, then to the surprise of Nazar the rangers snapped out and then slashed Nazar three or four times and then they did their final strike and destroyed Nazar once and for all.

**Back at HQ…** "Great job rangers, it looks like each time you battle you learn more and more" Crixus said congratulating the rangers, "Yeah, we know that, so, now you monsters better be prepared for the gladiators in town!" John said sitting down and looking out one of windows in the room.

**If you have any more ideas for this series, just PM me, also don't forget to review this fanfic, I want to know what you guys think and in what I can improve.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The unknown Sixth ranger

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we will see how a new ranger joins the group, and see if the new ranger is wordy of being on the team.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

The rangers were walking throughout the school to go to their respective classroom, but noticing that the same girl was staring at Edward, "Ahhhh, the new guy is really cute, I'll try to asking out" the strange girl said to herself as she walked to Edward, and as soon as she was gonna tell Edward something, she heard a sound coming from out of his pocket

"Come rangers, I'll show you something important that you need to know" Crixus said throughout the morpher that Edward was holding, "Will be right there" Edward said as he and the others ran to go to their HQ, but still not noticing the girl that was staring Edward from behind.

While the rangers ran to the HQ, the strange followed them without them noticing her, as the rangers stepped in the room the girl was left outside and she was trying to hear what they were saying throughout the door.

**Meanwhile at the ruins… **" TREPENT!" Coplish yelled at Trepent to take his attention, "Y-yes, my lord?" Trepent said at Coplish, "I need you to send another one of your coop commanders, so he can destroy the rangers" Cloplish said, "Don't worry my lord, I already have the perfect guy to defeat the rangers" Trepent said as he left the room to bring the monster to Coplish so he could analize him.

"Here my lord, his name is "Tengor" and he is able to teleport really fast, fly , and and burn his enemy with his burning wings, so what do you think my lord" Trepent said pointing to Tengor, "Fine, lets see how you battle against the rangers" Coplish said getting Tengor's attention, "Yes my lord, I won't fail you, a swear" Tengor said as he was sent to the city.

**Back at the HQ… **" So you mean that there's another orb hidden in this room?!" John said looking around the place trying to see if he finds the orb, "Yes, and only the worthy one will be able to find it and use it as its new power" Crixus said to the rangers.

"So what your saying is that the one that finds it will become the new power rangers?" John said questioning at Crixus, "Your correct John, the that finds it will become the power ranger" Crixus said answering at what John just said, "Cool" John said with excitement, then suddenly beep went off warning the rangers that evil was causing more chaos.

"Let's go rangers, before anything else happens" Edward said as everyone nooded, and then the door opened letting the rangers out and still not noticing that the girl was there, so she slid through the door before it closed and then she saw herself in a strange place.

While the rangers ran to catch the monster that was causing the trouble, the rangers stopped before getting to the monster to morhp, "Hey you, we're to defeat and stop the chaos you have just cased" Kelia said to the monster, but noticing that the monster teleported behind her, and hitting her from behind.

"Hey what's the hurry, first let me introduce myself *He said as he teleported back to where he was* I'm Tengor, the coop commander that was sent here I finish you all, with my strong powers" as soon as Tengor finished that sentence, he teleported everywhere hitting the rangers with one of his burning wings and making all the rangers fall, "Now you surrender, you helpless rangers?" Tengor said to the rangers.

"No*choof*, we will never surrender" Edward said trying to stand up but he couldn't, "Ok then, I must think this will" Tengor said flying up with his wings all in fire, and right at the moment Tengor was about to hit Edward, an unknown feminine voice said as it came out from the bushes "NOOOOO!, you live my love alone!" the girl yelled as she hit Tengor in the face with her wing-blade, "What?" Tengor said looking at a purple power ranger hit his face, everyone was surprised to see another ranger, she had the normal power ranger suit with purple on it, and her weapons where wing-blades that she also used as wings to fly around.

**But back at the ruins Coplish wasn't happy to see her…** "ANOTHER RANGER!".

"Wait, did she just said my love?" Edward said in awkwardness, "Whatever, let's go rangers this is our moment to defeat this monster!" Edward said trying to get, but as he was trying to get up the waves of that the purple ranger had made, did that Edward had fallen to a near fountain and washing himself with water.

"Ohh, sorry I-I didn't mean to" the purple ranger said to Edward, "Don't worry, right now our purpose is to defeat this monster" Edward said, "Right, let's go" the purple ranger said as she then hit Tengor in all of his body, making Tengor not able to move, and allowing the rangers to make their strike attack and finish him off.

"TREPENT!, use your little method to make Tengor bigger, NOOW!" Coplish yelled at Trepent and he nooded back, "Y-yes my lord" Trepent said sendind out the antidote to the surface, "Oh Yeah, now you won't be able to stop me" Tengor said as he was growing and growing, "Now let's call our zords and make the megazord" Edward said as the same time the purple ranger said "No need, I'll handle this" the purple ranger said as she took her coin from her morpher, and called for her zord.

Her zord was a dragon/fairy like with color purple on it, and that came from the sky, "Now let's do this" the purple ranger said, but she couldn't transform into a megazord because she needed the others, but there was no need, because she destroy Tengor as if it was nothing.

**Back at the HQ… **"So before we get into anything, who are you?" John asked at the purple ranger, then the purple ranger took of her helmet, and introduced herself "My name is Ariana Bhandari, but I prefer be called only Ariana" Ariana said to the rangers, "And she is the purple rangers, with the spirit of the dragon of the fairies" Crixus said as he walked out of nowhere.

"While you guys were running to go after the monster I slid through the door that you left open, and after walking a little bit around the room I found a weird crystal orb, when I graved it Crixus said to me" Ariana was telling the story.

"So, it looks like you will be the new power ranger" Crixus said behind Ariana, and getting scared by him, "What?" Ariana asked really confused, "Yes, your father was the one that become one of the 9 gladiators, and it looks like you will continue with the prophecy, "You mean that my dad was a gladiator, before he was married!?" Ariana said to what Crixus just said, "Yes and yes, so now you'll become the sixth power ranger" Crixus told her.

"So after that, I left the room and went outside to battle the monster too, and when I see, I see that the monster was beating you guys really bad, and then I came to help you guys" Ariana finished telling them the story, "Wow, so now we have a new member in our group, so welcome to the club" Drew said while they laughed and enjoyed the moment.

**Hey, don't forget to give me ideas for the next monster name, also I decided to make this day Saturday, the 2 in 1, meaning that after I post this I will start writing a new chapter and post it the same day, so stay tune for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Evil within (1)

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now a new student had just arrived at the Holminston school, and then was kinda brain washed by the evile nemesis of the rangers, and see how they handle that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

**At the ruins…** "Damn it!, all of our plans have failed, trepent, and you have also failed me" Coplish said angily at Trepent, "S-sorry my lord, but now I have something that will interest you, it's the "Black orb" Trepent said at Coplish showing him a little balck orb.

"Now, this is what I'm talking, now we need the one that will be able to handle this, and I now exactly who will be" Coplish said as he pointed at a television with a figure in it, "Yes my lord, I'll bring him to you" Trepent said as he wa leaving the room.

Back at school the rangers were walking too their classroom, inside the classroom every student was there when suddenly the teacher comes in, "Hello class, today a new student is coming to learn with you, come in, don't be shy" Professor Golm said to the class and the new student.

Then the new guy walked into the class and said "Hello everyone, my name is Shadow Radke, I come from a nearby town, and live by my own" Shadow said to the classroom with no anticipation after all, "Hello!, Shadow!" the whole class said.

After the class was done, everyone was gone except for Shadow, "Ok, so 8-1x0+2%2 equals something" Shadow said trying to figure out what was the mathematic result for that problem, when all of the sudden Trepent shows up to grab Shadow, "HEY!, w-what are you doing?!, stop right now!" Shadow tried to say but he fell unconscious and was taken by Trepent.

Then after a while, Shadow waked up finding himself in a weird lab or something like that, "Ouch, where am I?" Shadow said in a lower voice, "You're in my ruin" Coplish said walking down the door, "And who are you?" Shadow said trying to get out but he couldn't because his hands were tied up, "I'm the one who seeks revenge on the ones that tried to destroy my plan, I'm the one who will finally destroy this planet once and for all, I'm Coplish" Coplish said.

"Wait, weren't you the one who the gladiators defeated?" Shadow asked confused, "That's what everyone thinks but I was only sealed away and fallen to deep sleep" Coplish said, "Ehh, whatever, so what do you want from me or what?" Shadow asked.

"The only thing that I want is that you become one of us, and help me defeat the rangers with this black orb" Coplish said showing Shadow a little orb from his hand, "Why, would I join you and destroy the rangers" Shadow asked still confused.

"Because I know everything, I know that your father died because the rangers, your father was once a part of us but he died in a battle against the rangers" Coplish said, "Now your talking" Shadow spoke being able to move now, "So, do you join us or not" Coplish said, "Of course, now I can take the vegence on the new rangers and make them SUFFER!" Shadow said as he grinned.

**Back at school…** "Hey you know guys, it would be cool if we introduced ourselves to the new guy" Edward said to everyone as all nooded, "That's why I love you, I mean that would be a great idea" Ariana said as she was getting embarrassed to what she said, "Hey dude, I think someone has a little crush on someone" John said to Drew while looking at Ariana, "Yeah, I've noticed" Drew grinned.

Then Edward got close to Shadow to introduce himself, "Hey" Edward tried to make conversation, "Sup" Shadow the said, "I just wanted to introduce myself so you would now a little better, I'm Edward and I'm also new to this school" Edward said, "Nice" Shadow said.

"So, which town do you come from?" Edward asked, "Well, I'm actually from a town called "Daylight" and it's not far from here, it's about 20 or 30 minutes from he…" Shadow was interrupted by a beep that came from Edward's pocket.

"Oh sorry but I gotta go" Edward leaving Shadow behind, also making Shadow grin", "Let's go rangers, it's time to go" Edward said running to get out from the school, everyone nooded and followed him.

Getting close to the monster that was nearby, the rangers hurried up to morhp, and then say that the monster looked a lot like Tengor(from the previous chapter) but more modified and bigger, "Wait, I thought we killed you yesterday?" John said worried.

"You foolish rangers, I'm Zengor the big brother of Tengor, and you all will pay for what you did to him" right after Zengor finished that sentence went up in the sky and the only thing you could see was flaming figure just like a fenix, "Don't worry I can handle this" Ariana said trying to stop Zengor from hitting the rangers but all of the sudden another ranger popped up punching the purple ranger down.

The ranger had a different twist, his suit was all black, he had a grey cape, and his weapon was katana, Zengor the crashed into the rangers and then making them fall from the hit, then the black ranger said "Well, it looks like you have two problems now" the black ranger said laughing along side Zengor.

**To be continued…**

**Don't forget to give me more ideas for the next chapters, and also I have fixed chapters 2-5 so they would be more readable as suggested by bluesoulhero.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Evil within (2)

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now a new student had just arrived at the Holminston school, and then was kinda brain washed by the evil nemesis of the rangers, and see how they handle that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"Wait I thought rangers were supposed to fight against evil, not with it?" John said confused and looking at the black ranger, "No one ever said that you stupid" the black ranger said, "Anyway, tell us who are, so we can beat your ass down" John said trying to stand up, "Jaja, well I'm the black ranger with spirit of dragon of knight, and I came here so you would pay for what your ancestor have done to my dad" the black ranger said while running forward and hitting John in the waist.

"Nonsense, ranger or not we will defeat both of you" Edward said standing up and so the others, "LET'S GO!" Edward yelled and the others nooded, then Zengor flu up in the sky to do his aerial attack again, and Ariana used her wings to fly and block Zengor's attack, but because of that it caused her to fall on Edward's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Ariana said looking face to face at each other, Ariana the took her helmet to get more air and stop getting all red on her face from what she did, making Edward see how beautiful was Ariana.

Then John interrupted Edward saying "Hey what are you guys waiting for?, we need to finish this" John said running and jumping trying to hit the black ranger but missing.

"Ja, I had enough, you finish them Zengor I got better things to do then just playing around with little ants" the black ranger said as he disappeared in some type of white smoke, "Alright then I think we will settle this rangers later" Zengor said and leaving also.

**Later that day… **"Hey Crixus, why was another ranger there, and why was he against us?" John asked to Crixus, "A BLACK RANGER!, this really means trouble, because that means that they have the black orb, and it's not supposed to be used by anyone!" Crixus said really nervous to the rangers, "Wait what is the black orb?" Elsa asked him, "The black orb is just like any other orb you rangers are using, but this one has the power to destroy anything without controlling it, and that's why it's bad that Coplish has it, and also it gives the power to emulate the power of a power ranger but more powerfull".

After a long talk with the rangers in HQ, they went back to school, and after walking to trying to find their classroom, Edward saw Shadow again and decided to talk to him a bit, "I'll catch you guys later" Edward said walking to Shadow.

"Hey, how you doing?" Edward asked Shadow, "Sup Ed" Shadow said, "I'm sorry if earlier this day I had to leave, but I had important things to do" Edward pointed out, "Yeah I don't really care" Shadow said, "Well if you want, at night you can hang out with me and my friends?" Edward asked him, "What evs" Shadow said making a face of not interested, "Well, see ya later" Edward said running at his classroom, "Yeah, but first let's see if you survive" Shadow thought to himself as he grinned.

After the class was finished, the rangers went to the hallway to talk about random stuff, when suddenly the sound of the morpher of Edward made a sound indicating more trouble.

Getting almost close to the monster, all the rangers morphed, and went into battle, "You again, but this time without your little boyfriend, and this time beat you like we did to your brother" John said jumping really high and then trying to hit Zengor in the face and this time not missing and making Zengor almost fall.

"You won't beat me, I'm powerfull, and you're just pure poop, now if you allow me I have to beat you all" Zengor said flying up in the sky not being able to be seen, "Oh no, this time you won't" Ariana said flying up to block his attack more stronger this time to not allow what happened last time, and thankfully she made Zengor fall and get him hurt.

"Now I think it's time for to go" Edward said calling everyone to make their strike move to finish him off, "TREPENT!" Coplish yelled, "Yes my lord, I'll do it" Trepent said launching the antidote, and the making Zengor bigger.

"Jaja, now you won't defeat me" Zengor said as he was growing, "Everyone call your zords, so we can make the megazord" Edward said as everyone nooded and called their zords.

"You know what would be great, if we combine Ariana's zord with our megazord" John spoke to Edward, "Hey that's a good idea, you heard him Ariana let's combine our zords now!" Edward said as Ariana nooded and then transformed into the new megazord.

With power of the purple ranger it made it that the megazord grew wings that allowed it to fly, and making easier to defeat Zengor, then after a few hits at Zengor they used their new attack that made them fly and slash really hard to Zengor's face and then defeating him once more.

As that happened Shadow spoke to Coplish in the ruins "Don't worry, this was just part of the plan, and he was the distraction to see every movement they have done" Shadow said looking at his morpher.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The close combat

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we will see how the red ranger battles against the unknown black ranger, without his allies and see if he is worth enough to defeat him.**

"Hey yo Ed, aren't you gonna come with us and have some fun?" John asked to Edward, "Not this time, I know that Crixus let us the day off, but I really need to train, if incase that weird black power ranger shows up again" Edward said to John.

"Well ok then, but later don't be crying because you didn't want to come alright" John said, "Yeah!, ok don't worry" Edward said laughing a little from what John just said.

After Edward was done training, he decided to go for a walk "Hey Crixus, I'll come back later, alright?!" Edward said to Crixus as he walked outside of the HQ, and while he was walking he heard people screaming from fear, "Alright, let's go and find out what is this" Edward said to himself running to go after the one who was making the trouble.

Edward before battling the troublemaker, hid in the bushes so he could see who it was and tried to call the other rangers, as he looked to see who it was, he saw that it was the black ranger again and said to himself "Yes the black ranger, now I can defeat him, and finish this", he rapidly morphed without anyone knowing.

But at the same moment the ranger spotted him and tackled him to the ground, "Hey, don't you think it's a bit unfair for you to hide, lets battle like man" he black ranger said taking out his katana and almost hitting red.

The red ranger took out his sword too, but before that he tried to call the others for help, but it was useless because the falling cased the morpher to stop working, "Hey come on, what are you waiting for you useless" The black ranger spoked as he ran to him, but red graved him and tossed him to the ground.

"Now tell me, who are you" red asked while the black power ranger was on the floor, but he teleported behind him and striked him right in his back and said something to red "Your worst nightmare".

Red tried to stand up but he was really hurt and the black power ranger striked him again making him bleed, "Don't think I haven't seen you fight, you and your stupid clan of rangers" he said as he kicked red on the face, "Now stand, you idiot!" the black power ranger yelled.

Edward stud up, and then the black ranger tossed him his sword "Now, let's have a fair duel" the black ranger said getting ready to run, and then they ran into eachother and having their swords hit themselves and a face to face contact, "I don't know who you are, but I'll tell you, YOU WILL DIE!" Edward yelled out and pushed the ranger back and then he ran as fast as he could to hit him.

The hit made the ranger hit a wall and making him unable to move, "Now I will tell you once more, WHO ARE YOU!" Edward yelled again and almost hitting him, but the ranger teleported again, and was about to strike him again, but thankfully a trident was able to stop it.

Then red saw, everyone trying to keep off the black ranger from hitting him, "Ohh, ok then red I see how it's gonna be, looks like you need the others to hold your back" the black ranger said teleporting to everyone and hitting them, "This is still not finished yet" he said, pushing red to the side.

"But before I leave…" The black power ranger said taking off his helmet reviling who he was, making everyone very surprised.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry for taking long for making this chapter, I just had lots of things to do this days and couldn't write anything, but don't worry I'm back.**

**Also don't forget to give me mo' ideas for the next chapters and monster names.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confronting the issue

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now you'll see how the rangers react to shadow being the evil and also see how they use their new powers and use it against the new evil monster, are they gonna be able to defeat him?**

**Quick update: Sorry if I have been away for a bit, it just I really haven't had the time to wright and now to make it up to you I will make this episode longer then I used to, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"Crixus we need to do something, the battles are getting stronger and stronger each and every time, what can we do?" Edward asked to Crixus while the gang entered through the door, "What you need to do is to train, to discover your inner powers and use it against the enemy" Crixus pointed out to the rangers.

"Wait, what do you mean about inner power?" Drew asked confused, "The inner power, is your strength and knowledge combined together, so you can accomplish unlocking your new power" Crixus told them.

"Wow!, is that really possible, I didn't know that" Elsa said, "Well now you know, so get started" Crixus said to the rangers, "I will defeat you next time shadow" Edward thought as he remembered what happened while waking to the training room.

**A day ago…**, "But before I leave…" The black power ranger said taking his helmet off reviling himself, making everyone surprised, and making Edward very confused, "S-S-Shadow how could you?" Edward asked very very confused and looking at Shadow who was standing there.

"You wanted me to reveal myself, so there you have it, now, until the next one red and be prepared" Shadow said smiling at Edward and teleporting away, Edward couldn't understand why Shadow had the black orb, but most of all why was he with the enemies.

"Man, that's what happens when you try to be nice with someone, they try to kill you, that's why I never show myself to strangers" John said sarcastically, "Hey Edward what was all that about" Ariana said trying to interact with him, "I don't know, but one thing for sure is that we need to take the black orb from them before they keep getting stronger" Edward said really mad and confused at the same time.

"Sure, whatever you say" Ariana said looking at how cute Edward looked when he was confused.

**The next day on the ruins…** "TREPENT!" Coplish yelled so Trepent would hurry up, "Yes, my lord?" Trepent asked, "I have a plan" Coplish answered, "I hear you my lord" Trepent said putting much attention to what he was gonna say, "I want the rangers here, so I can have my own rangers with this black orb" Coplish said while smiling to the idea.

"Very clever, I think I know just the right person to accomplish that, SETHOS!, come here it's know your turn to destroy the rangers once and for all" Trepent said as a monster walked into the room.

"And what's this?" Coplish said to Trepent, "I'm Sethos, I'm able to destroy the rangers with just my vision and also I'm able to transform into any living thing" Sethos said while transforming Trepent.

"Very interesting, now let's see how you battle against the rangers" Coplish said sending Sethos out to the city to get the rangers.

**Meanwhile back at the HQ…** "I still can't get over the fact that Shadow is part of them, and still considers him a ranger, what an a hole" Kelia said angrily while the room make a sound of danger, "No time for that, now is time to fight" Edward said to the others as they nooded and ran out.

Before the rangers got to the monster the stopped to morphed, and they kept running to the monster "Hey you monster, is time for you to go to…" Edward stopped saying as he saw no monster, only a little kid crying.

"Hey look over there, he must be lost or something like that" Drew pointed out as Edward walked to the little kid, "Hey, what's wrong little boy?" Edward asked to the little kid, "Is that my dad left me here, alone" the kid said, "OH!, and what do you want me to do?, do want me to carry you home?" Edward asked him, "I want you to DIE!" the kid said transforming back to his true form and hitting Edward.

"What the…?" Edward said as he just saw the little kid transforms into a monster and falling to the ground, "Who are you?" Elsa asked at the monster, "Who me?, OH my dear rangers, I'm just the one who will destroy you little useless rangers, I am SETHOS!" Sethos said while throwing all of the rangers to the ground with just his vision.

"Wow, how the freak did he do that?" John said very confused, "Now let's see what else I can do" Sethos said creating an energy ball and throwing it to the rangers and hitting them.

"It's my turn now!" Ariana said flying with her wings and going to Sethos and trying to hitting him, but it missed and Sethos graved her wing hitting her, "Damn!, how are we gonna defeat this monster, we are just too weak" Ariana said trying to stand up.

"No!, never say that we're too weak, we just need to find a way to defeat this monster" Edward said standing, "You're so funny red, but we all know you aren't even able to defeat the black ranger" Sethos said lifting red from the ground and choking him until he couldn't breath, but to the surprise blue used his trident to spur water on him and leaving red in the ground again.

"I agree with Edward, we need to use our powers to defeat him, and remember what Crixus said about discovering our new powers or something like that, so let's do that" Drew said while still holding on to Sethos with the Trident.

But Sethos escaped and threw blue far from him, "Ok then, I'll go first then" John said running really fast at Sethos and hitting him on the face, then Kelia used her arrows to hit him on his ankles and his feet do he could fall down.

Elsa ran fast like a tiger chasing her pray and hit him her blades on his back, then Ariana used her wing blades to throw him into the air, then finally Edward used his sword on fire to hit while he was falling down, but immediately Sethos used his right hand to stop the sword from hitting him and the left to stop the fall.

"Ja, you thought you could defeat me that easy, you will need more strength if you at least want to defeat me" Sethos said making everyone fall, "No!, we will never stop until we defeat you understood" Edward said standing up and glowing some type of white.

"Yes!, I agree with you, no matter what is the problem we will keep on fighting" Drew said standing up also glowing white, then all stud up and glowed white too.

"Wait, what's happening right now?" Sethos said confused at them, "This is our true power, the power of teamwork" Edward said striking him with his flaming sword really hard, after Drew used his trident to poke him and using water, then Ariana used her wing blades to double strike him, followed by Elsa making the same technic, after Kelia used her crossbow and hit him with flaming arrows, and finished by John using his hammer axe and punching him through his stomach.

And then the whole team used the strike attack to finish him off, "TREPENT!" Coplish yelled at him, "Yes my lord, I'll do as told" Trepent said using his antidote to make him bigger.

"Oh yeah!, now the real battle starts right now!" Sethos said while he was becoming bigger, "We're not finished yet, so now let's kick some ass" John said to the others so they could call their zords.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The big showdown

**Since a big chaos in a nerby city, 5 intelectual teenagers were choosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we'll see how the rangers destroy the evil monster Sethos, and see if Edward is ready for another duel with Shadow.**

**Quick update: YES BABY!, I'm back, sorry taking so long to post another chapter, but now I'm free and I will post more chapters every Wednesday, Saturday and Monday, so enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story.

"Oh yeah!, now the real battle starts right here!" Sethos said while he was becoming bigger and bigger each time, "We're are not finish yet so let's kick some ass!" John said to the others so they could call their zords.

"Jajaja, does pieces of junk are gonna kick my ass, how stupid" Sethos started saying while all of the rangers were getting in their zords.

"Why don't you just your ugly mouth and just surrender while you have the time" Edward said to Sethos

"Me surrender?, In your dreams" Sethos said, "Well I guess is our duty too teach you a lesson, come on rangers let's make the Megazord" Edward said to the other rangers.

Everyone nooded and then they started to transform into the Megazord, "Now you should be afraid of me" Sethos said while transforming into the Megazord.

"Wow, that's crazy he just transformed into our Megazord, now what?" Elsa said at the others, "The only thing we can do, strike, so let's do this!" John yelled while the others do as they are told.

So their Megazord striked with everything they got but Sethos blocked it, "Ha, useless, now for my turn" Sethos said also striking but hitting the rangers and damaging their Megazord.

Then the rangers tried again but Sethos blocked it again, and then again Sethos hit them, "Damn it is he hitting us but we can't hit him" Drew said stressed.

"Don't lose hope, we jus need a strategy, ah I know what we will just wait until he strikes again and we separate ourselves and start attacking, Ok?" Edward asked the others for their agreedment.

"It sound great" Elsa agreed, "Fine with me bro" drew agreed, "Let's do it!" Kelia agreed, "Whatev" John agreed, "That's why I lov... I mean that's why the leader, ja!" Ariana agreed and blushing a bit.

"Ok then let's go" Edward said, "Come already it getting borring here, oh well whatever , I'll finish you once and for all" Sethos said getting ready to attack.

And just when he was about to hit the rangers, the Megazord disassemble, making Sethos confused.

And then from out of nowhere Edward with his zord yelled "NOW!" and then everyone started attacking Sethos with their zords.

"ENOUGH!" Sethos yelled while transforming back to his original form, "I will kill you all" Sethos said striking all of the zords and hitting them.

"How could my plan failed, what did I do wrong" Edward said while his zord was in the ground, then Edward heard the voice of crixus in his head.

"Don't you worry, you did excelent son, so now have this for your excelent work, the zord of the celestials, then the voice dissapeared, "Wait crixus what do I suppose to do now" Edward asked really confused to no one.

Then out of nowhere a coin showed in the hands of Edward with the name of the celestial warrior, "Another zord, Ranger let's get ready to fight, let's tranform again" Edward to the others.

With so much luck they heard him and did as told and transformed, and then Edward used the coin to transform with the celestial warrior.

"So you stupid rangers want more of my beating" Sethos said trying to transform in the Megazord but he couldn't, "Wait, why can't I transform" Sethos said really confused and angry.

"The spell is called celestial protection, meaning no more copycat for you" Edward told him and getting ready to destroy.

Everyone said "FINAL STRIKE" swinging their sword and just when it was about to hit him another Megazord appeared with color black grey, got in the way and then destroying it.

"Hey look it Shadow" Elsa said pointing at him, who was laying on the ground, "Hey you now what Ed, you go after that little rat, and we take care of this punk, alright?" John said to Edward "Really?" He asked looking at everyone that thay where nooding their heads, "Alright then take care, let's go" Edward said jumping out of the Megazord.

"Now let's see what is your problem" Edward thought to himself while going after Shadow.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Finishing the started**

**Since a big chaos in a nerby city, 5 intelectual teenagers were choosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we will see how Edward confronts Shadow.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story. Enjoy ; )

"Now let's see what's your problem" Edward thought to himself while he ran after Shadow.

"HEY SHADOW WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" Edward said yelling at Shadow, Edward got closer to him trying to get some words out of Shadow

"Hey Shadow what's your deal man, why would you be part of the bad guys?" Edward asked him, "To anailate you" Shadow said teleporting and making Edward get trapped.

"What?" Edward said really confused, "This is no fun" Shadow said bored, "Ahh, forget the rules from now on I will make my own rules, HEAR THAT COPLISH!" Shadow yelled

Then he let Edward, "Lets settle this thing once and for all" Shadow said tretening Edward to a duel

"Maybe if I duel with him, I can get some words out of him" Edward thought then he accepted his challange, "Alright then, but no backing up now" Edward said to Shadow, "Whatever, now lets do this" Shadow said with a grin in his face, the Edward nooded.

After that Edward ran towards Shadow making the first strike, "Noooww, tell me why are you with Coplish" Edward said while running and hitting Shadow

"I won't tell you anything" Shadow said teleporting and striking to the back of Edward, but Edward blocked it with his sword

"Tell me or feel the pain" Edward said using his special attack of the fire sword and then striking Shadow once again

"IT'S BECAUSE YOUR ANCESTORS KILLED MY FATHER, AND THAT WHY I NEED TO KILL THE NEXT GENERATION MEANING YOU!" Shadow yelled everything out

Then Shadow striked down Edward, "Well there's something you need to know..." Edward tried to tell Shadow but he kept hitting him in his face

"Your father died because of Coplish", Shadow stopped hitting to be surprised to say that, "What, that's fake, your making fun of me" Shadow said really confused

"No Shadow, no lies, my master told me that the reason why your father died was because he betraid Coplish, and that's why Coplish lied to you so you could kill us" Edward pointed out

"Really?" Shadow said and at the same time he got a shot by a bow, "I knew you were gonna figure it out sooner or later, so now that you know I got to kill you" Coplish said while Trepent had a bow and arrow in his hand

Then the other rangers got in the right time, "Hey look at you, you finished Shadow" John said, "It was him" Edward pointed at Coplish

"Oh hello rangers, say hello to the new dead guy" Coplish said unmorphing Shadow and then stepping on his morpher and destroying it

"Damn you Coplish" Shadow said before fainting, "Now for you rangers" Coplish said sending them ropes trapping them and taking them

"What where are you taking us" Kelia said, "To do some expirements with you" Coplish statted, "This won't end well" Edward thought to himself

**Meanwhile on the HQ**

"I guess is the turn of both of you" Crixus said, "I'm counting on you, Luke and Jake"

Crixus said

"Yes sir we won't fail" The two said at the same time.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Earth-land dragon spirits

**Since a big a chaos nearby a city, 6 rangers where chosen to defeat the great evil that's behind all of this, but now what will happen when the rangers are captured?, it will be up to Luke and Jake (the new rangers) to safe the people in need, and go look after the other rangers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers series, the only thing I own is this story, enjoy J

**At Coplish hiding…**

"Hey!, let us free, before you get punished" John said Coplish that wasn't paying attention to what the rangers were saying, "Now we're ready to get our revenge and the whole world will be ours" Coplish said grabbing the black orb and looking at Trepent at the same time.

"Is that the black orb that Crixus was talking about the other day?" Elsa said looking at what Coplish was holding, "OH!, it is, but I don't understand, what will he do with it, if he already destroyed the piece that Shadow had in his morpher?" Edward said confused

"Not only can the black orb be use for a morpher to give power, if not it can also can transform the personality of someone to make him a slave of yours" Coplish stated still looking at the orb.

**Later that day in the city…**

"It's really cool that we can finally beat some monsters ass, isn't that right Jake?" Luke said while walking down the street, "Yeah I know, I still remember the words that our uncle said to us, when he told us if we wanted become rangers" Jake said while having a flashback.

**FLASHBACK-**

"If you truly want to become rangers yourselves, then you most follow this steps, one; believe in yourself doing the impossible but by non-circumstances you most ego yourself, two; remember to always be a team, the team always stays together, if one falls everyone falls, and by that you need cheer for each other, three; learn from your mistakes, we all mistakes, but there's one thing you must do about does mistakes and that is learning from the mistakes, and last but must important from the rest is, never use your powers for the hostile side, you must always use your powers to protect others no matter if you have to give your life for the need of the wanted and never kill the enemy no matter what circumstances your are in, because the least person expected could be your closest friend and ally or your worst enemy" Crixus said.

"So if you think you can handle this steps, which I know you will, then take a step further and become the rangers you have wanted to become from the very beginning" Crixus said looking at both Luke and Jake with a grin in his face

**END OF FLASHBLACK-**

"Just awesome" Luke said finishing remembering, then his morpher rang and Luke rapidly took it out of his pocket to listen "Luke, Jake, there is some trouble at the town centre, go quick now!" Crixus spoke through the morpher, "Let's go then" Jake said not wasting any time.

"THIS IS AWSOME!, this will be our first mission EVEERRR!" Luke yelled while running, "Yeah I know, but next time don't yell please, it's kind of annoying" Jake pointed out, "Ok got it" Luke responded.

While running they stopped to see what was happening with all the screaming, "Stop, look, there is someone messing with the people over there, "Jaja, run little scums, I will destroy everything &amp; everyone here" A monster was saying.

"HEY YOU!" Jake yelled to catch the monster's attention "What do you think you are doing?" Luke asked at the monster, "It doesn't matter what I'm doing, now better question who are you to stand up to me like you did?" The monster asked at Luke and Jake, "We are Luke and Jake, and for your information we are the ones to take you down" Jake said.

"Ja, well bad to meet you, my name is Galy, and if you think you can me beat me like nothing, it will be your doom" Galy stated, "Don't underestimate your opponent, Galy" Jake said looking at Galy, "I'm not, I'm just saying that beating me will be like trying to run across a road full of giant rocks" Galy said.

"It's your funeral dude, so let's put this monster out of his misery" Luke said looking at Jake in the same moment.

"YOU TWO TALK TOO MUCH!" Galy said taking out his both swords and attacking the boys at the same time, but in an instance they both yelled "GOLD RANGER!, SPIRIT OF THE GOLD EARTH-LAND DRAGON" Jake yelled out morphing into the gold ranger, "SILVER RANGER!, SPIRIT OF THE SILVER EARTH-LAND DRAGON" Luke yelled out morphing into the silver ranger.

"THE FREAK JUST HAPPENED?" Galy said really confused, "We sir, are the gold and silver power rangers if you wanted to know, and we are about to kick yo ass" Luke said speaking to Galy.

The silver rangers had a sword, a dragon blaster and his special weapon which was silver swallow (don't confuse it with the bird), and the gold ranger had the same but his special weapon was a golden bastard sword.

"What?, It can't, my lord said there were no more rangers, ahhh you bastards you will see next time" Galy said while running but Jake stopped him from running to somewhere else, "Where do you think you're going little fella" Jake said punching him in the face.

"It's none of your business" Galy said trying to stand up, "Hey Luke!, I think this ugly monster knows where the other rangers are, let's make him speak by force" Jake said taking out his bastard sword, "Great Idea bro" Luke said really excited.

**Hours later…**

"NO!" Said Galy while lying on the ground, "Let him flee, he can't even do anything right now, so go, but be warm if you ever try to attack this place or somewhere else, next time you'll see how it goes" Jake said looking at Galy.

"*CAUGH*Whatever" Galy said while leaving.

"Dude what do you think you're doing?" Luke said angrily at Jake, "Don't worry I planted a radar on his back, while we were interrogating him, the bad thing is that we need to wait until an hour for it to get activated" Jake said.

**Meanwhile at Coplish hiding…**

"WHATT?!" Coplish yelled confusedly at Galy that just told him that there were more rangers, "See, I told you our master wouldn't let us get kidnapped by some stupid monsters" John pointed out.

"Well then, destroy them, I don't see why you're standing here telling me this and you're not doing nothing about it" Coplish said.

"Well, my lord, it's not because I don't want to, but…" Galy tried to say, "BUT WHAT!, I don't care what you got to do, but if you don't kill does little rats I will kill you with pleasure" Coplish stated, "Alright my lord" Galy said not really convinced on doing it.

**Back at the city…**

"And, and, we attacked him until he landed on both feet" Luke said really excited, "Looks, like you two are really impressing my expectation, but just remember don't get over excited, things can always turn the way we wanted, or the other way around" Crixus pointed out.

Then suddenly the alarm went off meaning that there is trouble, then both Jake and Luke looked at each other "Let's go" said Jake.

Getting near of the place with trouble Jake and Luke morphed into to their ranger suits, "Well well, look who we have here" Luke said, "Didn't I told you that there will be trouble if I saw you again, messing with this people" Jake said taking out his sword to attack Galy.

"Damn it I know this would happen, whatever you just got me distracted last time" Galy said running towards the two rangers.

"Let's see if that's true" Luke said attacking with his swallow then giving the opportunity so Jake could hit him, then Jake yelled "ULTRA DRAGON FURY!" then his bastard sword went into flames, and Jake threw his sword at galy penetrating really hard in his chest, then Luke made his special attack and yelled "DOBLE FURY LOCK!" then he threw his swallow into the ground, then the floor shaked making Galy fall, then Luke graved again his swallow and threw it at Galy, while the swallow was thrown it split into two chains trapping Galy.

Then both Jake and Luke made their final special attack, and they both yelled at the same time "Dragon Law Punishment!" then both used their special attack against Galy making him surrender.

"Why don't you just kill already, damn it" Galy said stressed out, "Well, because we are this earth law, and we won't won't let anyone mess with it, but if it's one thing we've learned from our master is that never kill your enemy, so that's why we will just arrest you instead" Jake stated.

"Such losers" Galy pointed out.

**Back at the HQ of the rangers…**

"You've learned very well, now your next mission will find the other rangers, and stop Coplish from whatever his plan is" Crixus told Jake and Luke.

"Of course, we will uncl… I mean Master" Jake said at Crixus, "Just call me uncle, no problem, so go, no time to lose" Crixus said, "Sir, Yes, Sir, so let's Jake" Luke said while running.

**To Be continued….**

**Quick NOTE: please tell me on what to fix, what I mean about that is how can I improve, also give me ideas if you like, because I'm starting to dry out with ideas.**

**PS: Thanks to everyone who reads this fan fiction, you're awesome.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: In search of the lost rangers

**Since a big a chaos nearby a city, 6 rangers were chosen to defeat the great evil that's behind all of this, and now our new heroes will try to find the rangers, and see what Coplish is planning with all of this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers series, the only thing I own is this story, enjoy J

**At Coplish hidden HQ…**

"Now my is almost ready to go, those stupid new rangers won't interfere with this plan, JAJAJA" Coplish laughed as he saw the rangers which where tided up to a wall and so powerless.

**Meanwhile at the city…**

"Dude let's hurry up, we don't know what that evil monster is planning to do the others, but we need to stop him, so let's split out to find where he is hiding and go beat him, ok?" Luke asked while looking at him, "Sounds great to me" Jake replied, and both went in different directions, Luke went to the north and Jake to the south hopping to find anything important that might help them get the other rangers back.

"If I were an evil monster where would I hide?" Luke asked to himself, "I guess I'll try using my radar to find something obscure" Jake said.

While trying to my clues, Luke encountered something rare and strange, and it was that the town center was filled with no people, deserted and some buildings destroyed "This is weird normally there would be a lot of people, hmm and what about those buildings?" Luke said confused, then a guy came out of some bush all scared, "Why are you still here, don't you know they've been on a rampage" the guy said to Luke.

"Who has been on a rampage?, Who are they?, What are you talking about?" Luke asked at the guy even more confused than before, "You don't know what's been happening around here?" The guy asked, "Actually I don't, what has been happening around here?" Luke asked.

"It started about one or two days ago, a creepy monster was spotted on the wood side of the town" then the guy continued saying, "Me and some other friends, we were going to play some football by a nearby place were the incident happened, so we got there and started playing football while at of nowhere we heard an explosion, so we ran to see what it was then we saw a guy on the floor, he was hurt extremely bad, so we turned around and we saw some creepy monsters taking some teenagers, and then I guess one saw us because he then told the more creepier monster something then like 20 minutes the whole town was filled with creepy monsters and chaos, and since then we have been alerting all of the people in town to get in the homes and don't get, and later a saw you" The guy said.

"Then that must explain why we got fight the one that attacked me and Jake" Luke said, "And can you tell me where those monsters where heading?" Luke asked at the guy, "Yeah, we just need to be sneaky because monsters are still roaming around this areas" The guy stated.

"Oh, and my name is Redmond Blake, nice to meet you" Blake said, "Hello Blake, my name is Luke Striker" Luke said.

"Well Luke, over this way" Blake said directing him, "Here we are, were we saw the stuff happen, and I think the monsters were going" Blake pointed at a big hill, "Well let's go, no time to lose" Luke said while he was going to walk towards that direction.

"Wait, were are you going and why are you obsessed with trying to find those other guys?" Blake asked, "Those guys that you saw, are my mission to rescue them, because they're my partners even though we haven't even met before, but there still my partners" Luke said to Blake.

"Ok then, if you say they're your partners then I'll help you" Blake said, "Great you will be a great partner since Jake isn't with me right now" Luke stated.

"Who is he?" Blake asked, "He's my brother you'll meet him later, but right now we need to concentrate on rescuing those guys" Luke said while running towards the place that the other rangers were, and got kidnapped.

While running up the hill, it started to rain really hard, so they went to a nearby cave to wait until it stopped raining, "I think for right now we will need to stay here" Luke pointed out and Blake just nodded.

Blake started to get really curious about this cave so he started looking for clues to find where the other rangers are, but it was hopeless because half an hour later he couldn't find anything, but at the last second before he almost gave up, he saw some type of door hidden in between rocks.

"Hey Luke at this, it looks like some kind of a door!" Blake said, "Whoa, really?!, this is amazing dude, you know what does that mean, it means that now will be able to kick some monster's butt + get our friends back + now we now there location where they hide!" Luke said excited.

So Luke blasted the door so both can get in, then they walked through a hall, after that they entered into an enormous room, it looked like an abandon coliseum but underground, so they kept walking until they found another door, Luke blasted it again, and to their surprise there the room was some type of lab then they saw windows and saw that monsters walked around the lab, so both went hidden on the ground so no one could see them.

"PERFECT!, this is it, the place we are looking for" Luke said, "But how are we gonna get to the leader undetected?" Blake asked, "Easy we just dress up like them" Luke said looking at some masks and costumes they had in the lab.

"Now we are ready" Luke said, "Alright then let's go" Blake said while walking alongside with Luke with their costumes on.

So they kept walking and walking until they heard a noise of some people screaming, then they ran as fast as they can, and they was another door and in the other side the screaming could be heard, so one last time Luke use blasting power to open the door and also reviling there selves as normal people.

Then Coplish just turned around with the black orb in his hand and finishing torturing the other rangers, "Well hello there, you must be the ranger that wanted to interfere with my plan right?, well no matter because in a few minutes this city will go into ruins and then the whole world to, JAJAJAJA" Coplish said while Luke ran to hit Coplish, but Coplish blocked it with an energy force.

"To bad I won't be able to play with you to, but I have a plan to finish, Trepent get rid of them" Coplish said and went back at torturing the rangers.

"Yes my Lord I will do as told" Trepent replied, then Trepent prepared a move "BLACK SABATH ATTACK!" Trepent yelled then his attack made Luke get trapped in a force field colored black, and then got struck by the powerful attack that Trepent used at Luke, and last Luke just flew into the nearest wall.

So then Blake took a step further and said, "That's all I wanted to see, that you partners are the other rangers, now it's my turn get payback, because now they're my partners to!" Blake said then he took a morpher out of his pocket and yelled "MECHA RANGER".

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Note: I'll be uploading the other episodes as I said a promise will be done.**

**PS: Thanks to everyone who reads this fan fiction, you're awesome.**


End file.
